1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for budgeting for power consumption in a chassis environment that includes a plurality of integrated technology elements (‘ITEs’).
2. Description of Related Art
Modern computing systems can include a plurality of blade servers and other computing devices mounted within a blade center. Such a blade center may include a management module that is responsible for carrying out various administrative tasks. One example of an administrative task performed by the management module is managing the distribution of power to power consuming components within the blade center. Each power consuming component within the blade center may be characterized by a maximum power utilization value representing the maximum amount of power that the power consuming component can utilize, typically when the power consuming component is operating at full capacity. In order to manage the distribution of power to the power consuming components within the blade center, the management module may allocate enough power producing resources, such as power supplies, to provide for sufficient power to the power consuming components in the event that each power consuming component is consuming power at a rate that is equal to its maximum power utilization value. Because each power consuming component is not always consuming power at a rate that is equal to its maximum power utilization value, this power management approach can result in an over-allocation of power producing resources that does not take into account the actual power consumption of the power consuming resources.